Bleach: Rolling with the punches
by TheRealNiro
Summary: Our story starts as every cliche does with a teenager who's died a little too early and found himself in quite the pickle. After meeting certain someones in the afterlife Shisui's 2nd life undertakes a drastic change. I hope you don't mind shitty punctuation in stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all associated characters are owned by Tite Kubo. I own nobody but Shisu.**

**Been thinking about this story for awhile or rather I've been thinking about the character then filling in the blanks it might take me a while to actually establish where I wanna go with the story so feel free to PM me suggestions**

My very first memories are of me waking up in some shabby rundown tavern face deep in some type of liquid and a splitting headache. To you, it might just sound like the morning after accompanied by a raging hangover but really I just woke up a dead man or rather a dead kid.

The tavern I woke up to was...well rundown is a nice way of putting it.

The wooden floors and tables were stained with old ale or sake, the floors themselves were filled with cracks and the same could be said about the walls. The windows, or what I presume were windows, didn't even have glass or frames they just looked like holes in the sides of the building.

What I awoke to was the stale scent of piss cheap alcohol, a loud thumping in my head, and some tavern patrons having a brawl in the middle of the place breaking chairs and tables all around.

Now, Yes I know what your thinking, 'you drunk too much and fell asleep you're not dead.'

Well, jokes on you I was only a kid, maybe 15 at the most, so I definitely didn't belong anywhere near a bar or tavern.

I woke up and thought I was in a dream. At least...that was until I walked outside onto the tavern porch and some old man set me straight.

"Oh thank kami!" I shouted, people in the street turned to stare at me but most kept to their business and walked on having their curiosity sated.

"Hehehe having a good time gakki? There a reason to be thanking God?" An old man sitting on the porch gave me a toothy grin that very plainly displayed the teeth he was missing.

"Course I am," I said, "the smell in that place makes me want to hurl. I don't know how you adults can drink that stuff," I decided to take a seat next to the old guy, the cane that was next to his leg gave me more information about his situation than asking him would so I trusted him to the extent that he wouldn't try anything.

"Ooh it gets easier as you get older, trust me," he stared off into the dirt roads as if watching the people pass and a quaint silence followed his statement as I joined him in people watching.

'Everything seems so real' I thought, 'There's no way this could be a dream.'

"Hey Oji-San, do you know where we are?" I asked.

The old man started crackling, "Of course I do kid, this is the 71st Rukon district located in soul society."

I swapped my gaze from the street and stared at the old man, "And where exactly is that?"

"Ah, you lost your memories. I see I see, so you must be one of those unlucky, or should I say lucky souls to come here without the burdens of your past life."

The old man picked up his cane and gestured with open arms as I factored in the words he just said, "This here, as in, all of this where we're standing, the air we breathe, and the dirt we step on is soul society aka the afterlife, as in where your soul goes when you die in the Human world."

That seems...unlikely if I'm honest, "Hehe it's a good joke old man, but I'm just a kid, there's no way I can be dead!"

The old man chuckled and started walking away from the tavern, "C'mon kid I'll give you a quick tour of the plains of death hehe."

I thought about leaving the old man to go wander around but that thought quickly left as I connected the pieces. He has no reason to lie to me and when he told me where we were he didn't have any falter in his voice, not to mention my lack of memory of how I got here or before I woke up in this place.

So with my fears alleviated and my curiosity about this place piqued, I decided to follow the old man.

"So, you decided to believe me huh?" He grinned down at me while we walked.

"I don't believe you just yet Ji-san, it just seems like your words fit the situation I'm in s'all," I said.

"Hehe your a smart one aren't you? Most people who die and come here end up panicking and denying the truth 'I can't be dead, I just can't be' the amount of times I've heard that statement..." so he didn't just die and come here as an old man then if he's been here as long as it seems.

We kept trudging along the road and as we walked I could see exactly how trash this village is, just like the tavern most buildings didn't have windows or even doors just open spaces in the walls where they should be

"You don't seem very surprised by the living conditions here," The man's smile was gone replaced by a solemn look.

"I guess," I said, "I can't remember anything before waking up here. Could be I lived in poverty before I got here."

"Mm yeah I know," he said, "I didn't recognize you when you walked outta that tavern and I've been here a long time so if you were somebodies kid I'd know about it."

I was right then, he's been here for a while maybe even the elder of this place or whatever.

"I have a question," I said.

"Shoot."

"If this is heaven then why is everyone around here so poor and depressed looking?"

As if on queue I heard a commotion to my left and saw three thugs kicking someone on the ground. The old man saw where my gaze was held and out an arm on my shoulder and pushed me to keep walking forward

"What gave you the impression this was heaven?" He said, "The only people living in heaven are the Shinigami and the nobles living in and around the Seireitei."

_'Shinigami?'_

"But if we're dead then why is it like...this?" I motion to the surrounding buildings and sorrowful state the village was in.

"When you 'die' in the real world the only thing really dying is your body, not your soul." He said.

"That still doesn't answer my question," as I finished saying that he smacked the back of my head.

"I was getting there brat don't interrupt I'm only gonna say it once. When your body dies your soul remains either until you pass on and end up here or a Shinigami forced you to pass on in which case you lose your memories and wake up here."

So that must mean a shinigami forced me to pass? I suppose it's better than staying a ghost in the real world.

"And when you cross over you end up as a lost soul in the Rukon district, with nothing to your name other than the clothes on your back. So people try to make a living for themselves either by farming or doing whatever it is they did in the human world."

The old man scratched the back of his head, "Basically what I'm saying is Soul society is another chance at life, at least until you die here and get reincarnated."

The more we walked the shittier and emptier the village got. I no longer saw people getting mugged or raped in alleyways, but I would chalk that up to nobody living here. The buildings got smaller and smaller while the dirt road we walked on got filled with more and more grass as well as a larger abundance of trees dotting the area.

"Sure there are laws meant to protect people but without the shinigami to enforce them most outer districts like this one are reduced to old people too stubborn to leave or youngins like yourself with no place else to go, who then either grow up to become thieves or die trying to be heroes," he finished.

I'm sure the face I was making was pretty funny because this wasn't what I expected the afterlife to be like in the least, so I was pretty dumbfounded by what I saw.

"Well here we are kid," he pointed off into the distance, "Keep moving straight from here and you'll reach the 41st district it's not the best or most civil but it's better than here."

"Wait what are you-" I was interrupted by a sheathed katana being shoved in my face, "Where in the hell did you pull this out of?!"

The old man (who was mysteriously missing a cane) shoved the sword into my arms and I had no choice but to take it so it didn't fall to the ground, "Its called a zanpakto but don't tell anybody that, if someone asks say you came from the 87th district and you bought it for protection."

"Wait what happened to your cane?!"

He shoved me forward an I tripped a stumbled onto the ground, "Stop asking questions and get the hell out of here! If I see you around here again I'll smack you upside the head so hard you'll die and be reborn."

What kind of a threat- You know what I don't care if he wants to give me some damn sword and throw me out then who am I to argue. I got up and brushed all the dirt off my clothes.

"Fine, then I'll take your stupid sword!" I shouted at the retreating form of the old man, "This place was shitty anyway!" And with those final immature words, I quickly slung the sword to my back and left the village and old guy behind.

About an hour after I left, I realized I had no idea where I was going. The old man said to keep going straight and I'll reach one of the nicer districts but who's to say I wanna do that? I can trust that guy about as much as the dirt on my feet with how much I know about him.

Either way, I won't be getting anywhere unless I start walking. I'll keep walking until I find a town then ask for directions or whatever.

The day started turning to night around the time I finally found another town and after dragging my bare feet through hell I could use the rest. People gave me odd looks as I strolled into town with the old man's sword strapped to my back, well I guess it's my sword now, either way, it wasn't doing me any favors.

This town seemed nice enough and compared to the village I woke up in, this town made it look like a hovel in comparison. The roads seemed well traveled but were still made up of just dirt, the houses were actual houses and there were enough buildings around that actual alleyways and back roads were formed additionally there were a bunch of trees mixed into the town which made it look pretty serene in this season of fall.

Having my fill of just standing in the street I made my way over to what I figured was an inn. There was a pretty large wooden patio in front of it with a bunch of chairs, benches, and tables scattered around so I made my way onto one of the benches and unceremoniously plopped down onto it and boy did it feel good, I bet I let out a very loud and satisfying sigh of relief.

Now that I could finally rest my feet I took my new sword off my back and took a better look at it. The Katana itself was around 73 cm long the sheath was a standard black with four green lines going vertically down the sheath itself and the string I've been using to keep it on my back, the hilt of the sword was wrapped in green cloth with the traditional diamonds in the middle, the guard of the Katana, however, was weird because it was only half of a full guard. Unsheathing the blade itself it seemed to be a rather normal slightly curved blade with a long thin line running the length of it.

Sheathing the blade I decided to lie down on the bench with the katana resting on my chest and watched as the last bit of daylight faded into the dark with my hands resting behind my head and my eyes slowly closing by themselves.

LINEBREAK

"C' mon Shuhei just grab it and let's go!"

"But he's laying on it! What if he wakes up?"

"Then we'll run, now c' mon!"

Who the hell is talking right now? I tried opening my eyes but after my nap, I was all groggy and slow to move.

"Shit he's waking up let's go!"

Rubbing my eyes I slowly sat up as the morning light blinded me and I barely caught sight of a group of 3 or 4 kids running away from the tavern. They probably stole something by the looks of their clothes and that nice katana they had on-

"Wait" I looked around the bench I was lying on and didn't see my sword.

"Shit!"

I quickly took off to where I saw those kids were heading and caught sight of them as they were about to turn into an alley, "Hey! Get the hell back here with my sword!"

One of the cheeky bastards taunted me before running down the alleyway "Haha Ye snooze ye lose sucker!"

"Argh!" I ran as fast as I could to try and catch up with them or at least the one with my sword, He was some skinny kid with black nearly blue hair and baggy clothes on him. At some point in our 'race' across town he joined up with the other kids and I chased them away from the village into a small forest then a clearing where they stopped running.

I bent over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath, "Heh bout time you idiots stopped running I...almost...What the hell is that!?"

In front of me was the kid with my sword and two others but they were just standing there petrified the same as I was, and I imagine for the same reason. Whatever the...thing in front of us was it certainly wasn't friendly, It had 4 thick legs with what might've been hooves for feet and an elongated neck from its body that lead to an oddly shaped mask.

It opened its mouth/mask and screamed so loud I thought my ears would start bleeding. The monster started advancing on the four of us and I knew we had to run, whatever this thing is it's dangerous.

I ran up to the kid who stole my sword off me and snatched it from him. He and his friends looked up at me with wide, terrified eyes. I unsheathed my katana and got in front of them, "Run!" I shouted

The kid with the dark hair broke out of his petrification first and shouted at the other two to get away, both of the other kids were looking between me and the monster then they finally started running with me and the dark haired one right at their back.

As we were running I could practically feel that thing breathing down my neck. I know there's no way we're gonna outrun it so I stopped running and turned to face it.

The kid with dark hair looked at me with teary wide eyes, "What are you doing?! Run!" He screamed at me

I unsheathed my sword, "I'll hold it off you guys get out of here!" I yelled, The kid just continued to stare at me, I swore under my breath, "GO you idiot! Do you wanna die?!" That got through to him he quickly turned back around and started running.

Looking at the monster I cursed myself, "Of all the times I could've picked to be brave this is it."

The white monster screamed and tentacles started slithering their way out of the shell on its back. My whole body tensed up as one of them made its way over to me, I hesitantly took a swing at it with my sword but it wasn't strong enough so the cut was only shallow. It nonetheless had the desired effects and now the monsters full attention was directed at me.

Rearing its head back it looked like it was going to scream at me but something told me that wasn't the case so I started shuffling to the side and when I did the thing lunged its head to bite me and time came a slow as it did and my body moved on its own throwing me to the side in a roll.

I was out of breath, all the running before this stole the wind out of me something fierce so I doubt I was gonna last much longer. That thing nearly took my leg off if I wasn't already moving I'd be dead, "Shit," The monster started moving closer to me, screaming as it did its tenacles inching closer and closer.

My sword felt way heavier than before and I could barely hold it up now, my body was swaying and the world just wouldn't stay still.

_'Something doesn't seem right,'_ I thought, _ 'I know I'm tired but I shouldn't be this winded, I can barely stand.'_

I eyed the monsters mask/face. Typically when you stab someone in the face they die right? I made my decision and dropped my left hand from the hilt of my sword and drew back my right hand. Out of the corners of my eyes, I caught the tentacles of the creature about to make their move so thinking I had nothing else to lose I threw my sword at the monsters face and watched as it sailed toward it spinning until it finally embedded itself into one of its eye sockets.

Letting loose one final blood-curdling scream the monster started dissolving from the feet up into some type of green energy until it finally disappeared.

I stumbled over to where the creature died and I picked up my sword, looking at the blade there was no blood or any type of liquid indicating I killed it, but what was different was a small green light at the beginning of the blade where it meets the hilt inside that line in the middle. It's almost like my sword absorbed it or maybe the line is a kill counter? I don't know.

I sheathe the sword and put it on my back, then I started laughing, "Haha how lucky can a guy get, I died then came here where I get a second life, some old guy gives me a sword, and now I survived a monster attack by throwing said sword, Hahaha."

_'I don't think this day could get any worse or better call me crazy.'_

I heard the sudden sound of a sword being drawn and cold metal pressed against my neck, "Drop the sword and turn around. Slowly."

I sighed and did what the man asked and dropped my sword. I turned and saw a bunch of guys in white coats but one, in particular, the leader it seemed, had a haori over his clothes and had white hair.

"I just had to open my big mouth," I said to no one in particular.

The leader narrowed his eyes at me, "Your name and where you got that weapon."

The rest of his goons pulled out their swords and surrounded me when I didn't answer immediately, I could see the kid with black hair I was with earlier still looking terrified.

The guy with white hair pressed the tip of his sword to my throat, "Fine I'll start. I'm the captain of squad 9 Kensei Muguruma. Now state your name and intentions or I'll be forced to kill you."

Godammit, "The names Shisui," I said

"Family name?"

"None that I know of," I replied

"And your sword?" he asked

"Some old man gave it to me, said it was dangerous around here."

The man, Kensei, pressed his sword deeper into my neck and I could feel blood dripping down, "I don't appreciate liars."

I glared at him, "Well it's a good thing I'm not lying then."

"Are you aware of the laws of Soul Society? Or what that sword is and represents?" He asked

"Listen I only arrived here yesterday! Some old man told me I died in the real world then kicked me out of his village and gave me this sword, so if you wanna kill someone go kill that old geezer!" I said

A couple of the swords at my throat wavered a bit but stayed where they were, "We'll investigate your claims after we've finished our business here." The captain sheathed his sword and the rest of his men did the same.

"Tosen restrain him."

"Hai." The guy with the mask and purple hair sticking up pointed his fingers at me, "Bakudo #1 Sai!"

All of a sudden my hands were forced behind my back and I fell to the ground.

"Hey! Let him go what're you doing!?" That kid with black hair ran over to the group us and looked up at Kensei, "He's the one who saved me and my friends from the hollow."

The captain's eyes widened and turned to look at me, "You were fighting a hollow? And you just arrived in soul society?"

"If a 'hollow' is whatever that giant white thing was then yeah I fought and killed it just before you got here," I said, I tried picking myself up off the ground but found it difficult so one of the guys behind me helped me out but kept a hand on my shoulder so I didn't run.

"Well if that's true then you really do have a zanpakto. I'll take you into custody for now and bring you with us when we return to the Seireitei-"

"Keeenseeeei!" A girl with green hair came running over wearing the same uniform these guys were minus the white coat, "Look Kensei! Look what I found," She ran over to us holding what looked like...the same uniform? Am I missing something?

"Tch, An empty shihakusho with the obi still tied around the waist. Mashiro where'd you find this?" Kensei asked

The women Mashiro just pointed to some bushes behind her, "I found about ten of them in those bushes over there, why?"

The captains face froze, "Ten of them? That's the same number of soul reapers sent here," His face hardened and he turned to one of his subordinates, "Todo you go to central command and tell them what happened, grab someone from squad 12 while you're at it and bring them down here," The guy Todo disappeared

"The rest of you we're camping out tonight, get settled in." He turned to me, "You too, you're not going anywhere until I get some answers out you."

I sighed, _'Me and my big mouth'_

Linebreak

"So what's your name?"

"I already told you, It's Shisui."

"Yeah yeah, I meant your full name."

"I don't have one."

The girl gasped, "Can I give you one then!?"

I put my head in my hands, "Just go ahead."

"How about Kuchiki?"

"Mashiro..." Kensei said

"Hmm fine. How about...Muguruma?"

"Mashiro!"

"Fine you big baby," She stuck her tongue out at him and I could see the anger flowing into him.

"So what are you guys the police around here or something?" I asked

"Nope," The cheery women said, "We're soul reapers! We fight hollows and bad guys!"

_'Shinigami? I guess that would make sense seeing as how I'm dead'_

"So how do I fit into all of this?" I asked

Mashiro put a finger to her lip and thought for a moment, "You're what we call a plus, a human soul who died."

"And what's the difference between me and you?"

"Well I'm a soul reaper and you're a-"

"No no, I get that, I meant difference physically" I restated

"Oh, I don't know," She smiled

I sighed, "I feel like your doing this on purpose,"

All of a sudden Kensei stood up from his spot sitting down and almost tipped over the heater, "Both of you shut up I thought I heard something,"

Just then one of the guys guarding the tent screamed and Kensei and Mashiro rushed outside and drew their swords. I followed them out there only to find that guy Todo just standing there in front of us...well he was standing then he just fell and a geyser of blood spewed from his chest.

"Todo!" Kensei yelled.

Almost immediately after Todo, Kensei went down as well, "Oh no Kensei! Damn! Stay behind me," Mashiro shouted as she got into a ready stance with her sword.

"What the hell is happening?!" I yelled.

"I don't kno-" Mashiro was cut down in the middle of her sentence.

"Shit" I looked around frantically for anything to defend myself with and saw my sword still strapped to Kensei's side so I grabbed it.

Just as I was about to unsheathe it the very familiar cold of someone's sword was pressed against my neck, "Don't move."

"Hah, that's not the first time today someones said that to me," The edge of the sword was pressed further

"You will not speak unless spoken to am I clear?"

I scowled, "Crystal."

One shove later and we were moving through the forest with a sword still pressed to my back. Eventually, we reached a different clearing in the forest with more people dressed in what I presume were shihakusho.

There were two guys talking to each other one of them had brown hair and glasses the other had black hair and nothing particularly interesting about him.

The only other one here beside us was some kid with partially closed eyes, silver hair, and a creepy smile on his face. The guy with black hair saw us and said something to the one with glasses who then turned to me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Welcome back Kaname. I see you brought a prisoner with you, can I assume that Captian Muguruma and his subordinate have been prepared?" He spoke in a rather soothing voice.

"Of course Aizen-Sama."

The guy with glasses, Aizen looked back over to me and smiled, "And you are?"

"Shisui, and I'd like my sword back if you don't mind," I immediately felt a sharp pain in my cheek as I fell to the ground for the second time today.

"Don't think you have the right to speak boy, let alone bare a weapon."

_'Ah, so it was this Kaname guy that punched me. Wait isn't Kaname the guy that was with Kensei this morning? Ah whatever I'll cross that bridge as I get there' _

I spat some blood out of my mouth and turned to him. I smiled, "Ow."

"Kaname hand me his sword," Aizen said

"Of course Aizen-Sama."

He handed him my sword and made to inspect it, unsheathing it and examining the small light on the bottom of the blade, "Hmm, this is quite an unorthodox zanpakto, and this blade is yours?"

I shrugged at him, "Not really some old guy gave it to me when I arrived, I'm new around here if you haven't noticed," I could tell my sarcasm wasn't appreciated by the look Kaname and the other guy were giving me.

"What should we do with him?" I barely noticed when the kid walked behind me.

Aizen sheathed my sword and held it out to me and I swiftly took it from him.

"I feel an experiment is in order," He said still smiling

I narrowed my eyes at him, "experiment?"

He began to unsheathe his sword and seeing this I did the same, "Oh we won't be fighting, it's not that kind of experiment, were we to fight I would kill you without a doubt. No this is going to be a long term experiment involving multiple factors and variables."

_'What the hell is he talking about' _

I readied my sword in front of me, as futile a move it was it showed as Aizen's smile grew.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu"

**Questions, comments, and concerns can be dished out in the review section or by PMing me **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Got lazy on this last bit. It's boring but I hope it leaves you feeling 'informed'**

_**'text like this is Shisui's zanpakto speaking'**_

_'text like this is Shisui's thoughts'_

_'Where am I?' _

My surroundings were different than in the...forest? What was I doing in a forest? Either way, now I'm surrounded by a snowy landscape with flakes of white falling from the sky and covering the trees.

_'This place feels weirdly familiar but I don't recognize it as somewhere I've been before so why...'_

_**"It's familiar because it's a place from your past," **_I swiftly turned to where I heard the raspy voice come from and I saw the speaker.

The voice and appearance were male, however, the clothes he wore couldn't even be considered clothes as they were just rags covering his body with a hood covering everything except his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes the man, "Who are?"

The man smiled and walked closer to me with his hands at his side, _**"What do you remember before coming here, Shisui?"**_

That gave me pause, _'What did I remember?'_

"I remember...the old man and his sword then those kids stole it and I chased them, but after that it gets fuzzy. The guy...Kensei? I think I was with him but then something happened," I said

_**"That's good, you remember everything important at least."**_ He said

"But what about-"

_**"Listen to me!"**_ The man cut me off with a yell,**_ "None of that matters now. What does matter is the answer to my question, Do you want to be strong?_**" He said

I gave him a questioning look, "I suppose being strong is good and being weak, not good. Why?"

Another smile and this time I could see the fangs in his teeth and those were definitely not normal, **_"The why of it doesn't matter, what does is your answer. Yes or no?"_**

"Yes," I said, this time without hesitation.

If possible his smile grew wider and he reached for his hood then took it off revealing his face, shaggy sand-colored blonde hair, sharp features, and vibrant green eyes...the same color as mine actually,**_ "Do you know who I am?"_**

A weird question but when he asked a word popped into my head but I didn't know how I knew it, "Hyakkimaru."

**_"That's good, you're not a complete idiot,"_** He raised a hand to stop me from responding, **_"Before you say anything I need to explain this all to you before you wake up."_**

"Wake up?"

Hyakkimaru sighed, **_"Just shut up and I'll get there. First of all, this place is your inner world and I am your zanpakto spirit, Hyakkimaru. In life, you loved the snow, so much so you would sleep in a tent outside just to enjoy the winter more. It'll start melting if you're troubled, whether that be mentally or physically so make sure that doesn't happen."_**

"Wait a sec," I interrupted, "If this is my inner world what am I doing on the outside."

_**"Don't worry too much about that, your safe and you'll wake up soon, for now just know that we can't unlock Shikai until certain requirements are met and I only have a vague idea of how to do it."**_ He said

'_Shikai?'_

Suddenly the snow around us stopped falling, causing Hyakkimaru to lookup and scowl, _**"You'll be waking up soon. A lot of the stuff you see won't make sense to you but just roll with it and I'm sure you'll be fine."**_

He disappeared and my inner world melted away.

"Captain! He's waking up!" Someone said

I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding white lights of whatever room I was in. I tried to sit up but somebody stopped me with a forceful hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to get up right now."

Blinking away the spots from my eyes I could see I was in some type of infirmary, small beds were organized around the area with multiple people sleeping or being checked on laying in them. I also couldn't help but notice all the shinigami around me, particularly the one in a white haori stopping me from leaving this bed.

She had black eyes and hair tied in a braid with the length of it going down the front of her chest blocking her neck from view. "Where am I?" I asked.

She stared at me with an impassive look, "In the Squad 4 infirmary room. Now can you tell me what you remember before-"

"Where's my sword?"

She held her apathetic gaze even though I interrupted her, "We took custody of your zanpakto until your cleared to leave, now please answer my question. What can you remember before waking up here?"

"I remember everything since waking up in Soul Society," I said

She held my gaze then just shut her eyes and...smiled at me, "Please answer the question more specifically."

I flinched, the way she spoke just then was unsettling to the point where I felt a chill down my spine, "I remember Kensei and his lieutenant getting cut down out of nowhere then falling to the ground that's all."

The woman removed her hand from my shoulder still smiling, "Very well," She turned towards the soul reaper standing behind her, "Hiashi-kun? Can you get a fresh uniform for our guest?"

The soul reaper in question rushed out of the room with a confirmation and came back not too soon after, guess we're close to where they store uniforms.

I gave the women a questioning look "So I'm dressing up now?"

"Please put on the shihakusho and meet me outside of the room when you are done getting dressed." She then left the room.

I stepped out of the infirmary and upon seeing me the woman let out a small laugh covering her mouth with her hand, "Well, you certainly look the part of a soul reaper recruit."

"Yeah well, I'm glad someone is enjoying this. How do you guys wear this stuff? I've been trying to adjust the hakama but it feels so weird, is it supposed to be this baggy?" The woman gestured for us to start walking.

She sighed, "You get used to it. I trust these are better than the rags you were wearing when we brought you in?"

"Yeah if nothing else I'm grateful for the socks and sandals," I said

We exited the building and I found that the Rukon districts were nothing compared to the city I was currently in. Actual stone walls and houses were everywhere, and as we were walking I was constantly reminded that I was in what must have been a decently sized city if only because I was constantly walking past people, the road was never empty as we walked and every now and then the Captain would smile and greet some of the soul reapers walking by.

We seemed to be heading deeper into the middle of the city until eventually, we stopped in front of a building with a large set of doors with the number 1 in a diamond painted on them.

"Once we step inside please keep in mind that everyone in here can kill you with but a finger so be respectful," How she was able to say that and smile like she didn't just threaten me is actually scary.

I nodded my head and she knocked twice on the door and a voice on the other side said to enter. As we walked in I saw four people standing across from each other with another person standing in the middle. The captain that entered with me walked over to the group and stood with them.

"Please enter the room and take your place in the middle of us," The guy in the middle said

I did as he asked and walked into the middle of the group and I could fully make out their appearances, on my left were three guys one with a pink kimono, one who easily dwarfed everyone in the room, and the last had white hair and a pale complexion. On my left was the woman I came here with and some old guy with a green scarf stood next to her.

The old guy in front of me with the cane cleared his throat and everyone turned from me to give him their attention, "This captain session is now in order."

The old man's eyes were nearly squinted shut when he addressed me, "Introduce yourself please."

"Um," Everyone turned to me, "My name is Shisui," The guy with the kimono chuckled at me.

"Your family name?"

I shrugged at the old guy, "Don't have one."

There was an obnoxiously loud yawn from my left and I could see the old guy glare at that stupidly tall behemoth over there, "Head-captain can we get this going I don't have all day."

Just then it felt like something heavy dropped on my shoulders and I nearly collapsed from the weight but my knees held steady albeit barely.

"Captain of squad 11 Kenpachi Kiganjo! You will silence yourself before I do it for you! We are currently missing six captains and so all current captains are required to pick up the slack! If I have to walk down to your barracks to remind you of your place in Soul Society then I will gladly burn your ashes into the ground, are we clear?!"

The weight from my shoulders lifted and I could finally breathe again the giant on my left however was sweating profusely, "Y-yes Head-captain I-I understand."

"Good. Now Shisui-kun, please explain the events of two days past when Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna found you in possession of this zanpakto," Just then somebody seemed to teleport in with my sword in hand and gave it to the old guy with the cane before teleporting out.

As soon as I caught sight of my sword it felt like I could actually feel again. It's like when you realize your missing something and you don't know what you're missing until you realize it's gone.

I was about to raise my hand and ask for my sword when I remembered the threat that women issued outside of the building. So instead of doing that, I recounted my tale up until when Kensei and that girl got killed, "I saw those two go down but not what killed them and then I...fainted? I don't really remember what happened after that."

"Hm, your story alines with squad reports those in favor of allowing the accused to live?" The old man said

Everyone in the room raised their hand except the giant but fuck that guy.

"Very well your all dismissed Shisui please remain here," The rest of the captains all filed out of the room leaving me and the Head-captain.

"I am Squad 1 Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. I have two choices for you," He said, "Choice number one is becoming a shinigami. Should you take this option I will return your sword to you and you will go through classes instructing you on the use of a zanpakto as well as other essential skills required to be a Soul reaper."

_'Well I know my choice already'_

"I'll take the first option," I quickly said

"Oh? You won't hear the second option?"

I shrugged, "You're offering me free room and board as well as giving me my sword back and all I have to do is learn to become stronger and kill more of those hollow things? Yeah, the choice was pretty easy."

The head-captain held out my sword, "Very well, if that is your decision take your zanpakto and we'll begin."

I picked up my sword and instantly felt strength flow into me,**_ 'About time you found me'_**

Upon hearing the familiar voice I gazed down at my sword, "Hyakkimaru?" I mumbled

"What was that?"

I looked at the head-captain, "Did you not hear that? My sword just talked!"

_**'He can't hear me, idiot' **_

"Sometimes a zanpakto spirit will communicate with its soul reaper. But this typically only happens when you learn the name of it and unlock Shikai."

"Shikai?"

The head-captain sighed, "it's well into the afternoon so the academy is closed. I suppose I can take the time to train you for today. Pay attention and listen I won't repeat myself."

I nodded and the head-captain held out his cane and the wood started dissolving revealing a sword. "This is my zanpakto Ryujin Jakka and in my one-thousand years of life, I've yet to find one stronger. We'll start with basic zanpakto knowledge."

He unsheathed his sword, sat down and motioned for me to do the same, "Your first lesson is how to communicate with your zanpakto, while you seem to have already done this and learned it's name I shall teach it to you nonetheless. First, you lay your sword across your lap and then proceed to meditate, don't do it now, only when you have the time and ability to concentrate."

"Typically once you learn the name of your zanpakto you unlock the ability to use Shikai by using what is a 'release command' try and meditate see if you can unlock it," he said

_**'Hmm if all I have to do is meditate this should be easy'**_

I closed my eyes and laid Hyakkimaru across my lap and attempted to meditate which evidently is harder than it sounds. I sat there for a good hour before Hyakkimaru said anything

**_'Idiot, what did I tell you before? I don't know Shikai yet'_**

_'How though?'_

**_'Listen, all I know is that killing things makes us stronger. Open your eyes you look stupid'_**

I did as he said and saw that I was in my inner world the snow falling gently to the ground and the soft crunch of footsteps behind me told me where Hyakkimaru was.

_**"Take a look at the sword. Anything about it you think is odd?"**_ He held an exact copy of my sword in his hand.

"The first time I saw it the line running down the middle struck me as odd, especially after I killed that hollow and that small green light appeared..."

Hyakkimaru smirked,**_ "You get now, don't you? We get stronger as you kill things whether they be hollows or anything else that has Reiatsu," He pointed at the thin line on the blade, "Once this fills up I believe we'll gain Shikai so go kill some stuff and stop bothering me."_**

With that last statement and predatory smile, I was shoved out of my inner world and found myself back in the real world sitting in front of Yamamoto. The old man opened his eyes and asked, "So. What did you learn?"

I sheathed Hyakkimaru and stood up with Yamamoto doing the same, "Not much, apparently Hyakkimaru doesn't know how to do Shikai either. He said killing hollows and filling up the line on the blade will unlock it, so that's all I got."

Yamamoto eyed my zanpakto, "I've heard of a zanpakto like yours, for now, I'll keep an eye on your progress and, provided you cant release Shikai within a decade I'll set you up with a personal teacher so you can make up for your lack in power later on."

The head-captain looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "I suppose we should set you up with a squad in the meantime, however as of yesterday afternoon squads 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, 10, and 12 are all without captains so take your pick."

_'Well shit, that's most of their captains isn't it?'_

"If you don't mind me asking Head-taicho. How would someone become a captain? Hypothetically speaking." I asked.

He looked annoyed by my question but answered nonetheless, "There are three ways to become a captain of a division, the first is to take a test confirming you've achieved mastery of your Bankai that must be witnessed by myself and 2 other captains."

_'Bankai? Guess that's an upgrade from Shikai. Which makes sense, can't have weak captains walking around'_

"The second is to get a recommendation from at least 6 captains and approval to become one from 3 more. The last is to defeat a captain in a duel in front of 200 members of that captain's squad."

"Well that doesn't seem nearly as hard as I thought it was," I said

Yamamoto sighed, "The arrogance of youth, "He mumbled, "As you are now the highest seat you can attain would be 7th, presuming you know how to use your zanpakto to a degree you won't embarrass yourself."

"I killed my first hollow by throwing my sword at it. I wouldn't consider myself that skilled in any type of swordplay right now."

"Unseated then."

I smiled at the old man, "That won't discourage me. Just you watch Yama-Ji I'll become a captain as soon as I unlock Shikai."

One tired sounding groan later and I was out of the door getting a tour of the Seireitei and after that long journey on my way to join squad 10.

**A/N: So Shisui is now part of our favorite death gods the Gotei 13. If you didn't catch on to this with Aizen's meddling in the first chapter Shisui will be going through some shit.**

**PM me if you want to know anything in particular, I'll even spoil shit for you if that's what you want.**

**COMMENTS**

**XenoLucifer: No real relation other than the fact that Shisui of the body flicker is one of my favorite characters in Naruto. And I always thought Shisui was the coolest name of all time**


End file.
